Bleach Lemony Snippets
by kitty-khat-purrs
Summary: collection of Bleach lemony bits...not for kids... has mature contents 4th chapter. He was saving her one minute then making love to her the next… featuring RENxTAT.. this series would feature different pairings.
1. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**summary: not good with summaries really... first fic of this sort... so whatever you gotta say say it... R/R Ichiruki by the way...**

**I do not own bleach**

* * *

He sat on his bed and started stroking his shaft. The face he imagined so vividly was smiling at him, her azure eyes, her pink lips, her supple skin and raven hair. He missed her so badly that in most nights he ended up gratifying himself with thoughts of her.

He had his room locked because he didn't want his family let alone his father, know about his little endeavor. He stroked himself again and again until his release at the same time he said her name.

The night wind blew in his room.

"Is that how you keep yourself busy when I'm away?" she asked playfully. She got down from his window and sat next to him on his bed.

Ichigo felt exposed, he was caught relieving himself and right at the very moment he spoke her name she actually appeared.

"I missed you as much. You don't know how I ache for you and how I have to touch myself too when I think of you," she said as she moved close to him.

"I thought you weren't coming. I was going to turn in for the night," he said.

"Not just yet," she said as she caressed his now reawakened member. She closed in the gap between them and licked his lips. "Why let your imagination run wild when you can have the real thing," she muttered. Ichigo captured her lip with his, kissing her hungrily. She started to unbutton her blouse which showed her white bra. Ichigo stared at the beauty right in front of him. He had seen her many times naked but he always loved how she looked. He unclasped her bra and started cupping her breast.

Rukia moaned in pleasure. Ichigo then started helping her remove her skirt then ultimately her panties. She was truly a sight. And he craved for her. She trailed kisses from his mouth down to his chest and made her way down to his swollen member. She took him in her mouth and sucked and licked him senseless. Ichigo felt his muscles tighten at the pleasure she was giving him. She bobbed her head and made sure Ichigo was getting all the attention he needed. She licked his shaft and started sucking his balls. This made Ichigo moan.

Ichigo held her shoulders and pulled her up.

"I want you to cum too," he said as he kissed her and fondled with her perked breast pressing his palms on her hard nipples. She was flushed all rosy and beautiful. Ichigo captured her lips again before he trailed kissed on her shoulders. He nipped on her neck gentle before he diverted his attention back to her bosoms. She kissed each one and playfully sucked on her nipple as he caressed the other. He gave the same attention to other before he kissed his way down to her flower. She was wet and ready but he did not want to go inside her just yet not until he was sure that she would be satisfied.

He slid one finger then another in her hot wet core, thrusting in gently but in an intoxicating motion. He then used his tongue to taste her while his thumb fondled her hard clit. He then sucked and licked her node that caused her to squirm in pleasure. He tasted her sweet juice as she climaxed. He could not wait any longer. He looked at her and kissed her lips. She tasted her own essence in his mouth. She nodded in agreement as he came inside her. The initial feeling that she had long for was finally there. She missed that feeling. That moment they were one. They dance to the rhythm of their bodies hungry for each other. After a few more thrusts he finally came and his seeds filled inside her. Her muscles tightened around him that meant she also came as he did. Their emptiness and longing for each other were once again filled.

He lay on his back as she curled next to him, both panting but satisfied. He touched her face and kissed her again.

"I missed you love," he muttered to her ears.

"I miss you more but now I'm finally home," she said and they both fell into deep slumber.

He woke up with his room filled with the bright sunshine through his window. He felt complete holding her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head enjoying the sweet smell of her hair. He hoped that hopefully she was staying home for good.

* * *

note: I'm new at this kind of stuff so tell me what you think...

* * *


	2. Holding on to You

**Holding on to You **

Summary: an Uryuu Hime piece. Read and Review

I don't own bleach

* * *

Ishida had no idea why Inoue loved Kurosaki so much. She was everything he had ever dreamed of in a girl; no she was all he ever wanted in a woman. She was special and he didn't know why she couldn't truly see herself. 

"Why are you looking at me like that Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked. She had invited her friend over for dinner because he had been so caring and kind to her. She had been wondering for quite sometime how a nice and quiet person like him seemed so lonely.

She knew that if Tatsuki wouldn't be around for her, she could definitely turn to Ishida-kun. He had somehow become a constant in her life without her knowing it. She was too enthralled by her affections with Kurosaki-kun that she never paid attention to the man who always cared for her. She only realized it a little bit too late. He was leaving to study abroad. His father was sending him to study medicine so he could take on the family business.

"You're spacing out too Inoue. Are you feeling okay?" Ishida asked his companion. He knew that his friend had a very peculiar taste but went and accepted her invitation for her to cook for him just the same. He was leaving and it may take a while before he would return.

"I don't want you to go Uryuu," Inoue said as she threw herself at the man in front of her. She toppled on top of him their faces inches from each other. "Don't leave me please," it almost sounded like she was pleading.

"I have to, there is nothing for me here," the man replied his arms manage to wrap around the waist of the woman on top of him.

Inoue felt brave she closed her eyes and captured the man's lips. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster in her. Ishida was surprised but was consumed by the moment he had dreamed of happening for as long as he could remember. He reciprocated her action with the same intensity.

For what seemed like a good ten minutes of snogging they broke apart, Inoue straddling on top of him. "I want you Uryuu. I need you," That was all she had to say. She removed her top and unclasped her bra. She placed both of his hands on her breasts and started kissing him again. The man understood and took matters in his own hands. While he kissed her more ardently he managed to sit up and started taking off his clothes. His shirt went off. They both stood up. Inoue worked on removing his pants and he pushed her skirt done. She didn't wear any knickers underneath. They walked towards her room still kissing and groping each other. Uryuu managed to lay his Hime on the futon. He looked intently into her dark grey eyes. He was taken a back by her beautiful naked body. His thoughts ran wild. He wanted to have her, he wanted to own her whole being.

"I want you Uryuu. Make me yours. I'm giving myself to you now. I know you've selflessly given everything you could to me. I know what I want now and I'm not letting you go," Orihime said. Her legs wrapped around Uryuu's waist and he lowered himself inside her. Somehow it felt right that they were together. He moved slowly and gently inside her. He sucked on her breasts and then kissed her. He thrusted inside her and she groped on his bottom as if pushing him to be more aggressive. The night lasted with the two of them driving each other to the edge.

They lay side by side on the disarrayed futon.

"You are an amazing woman Orihime. I love you," Uryu said as he faced her and caressed her cheek.

"I know and I realized just recently that I felt the same way. I don't want you to go. Ichigo was just a dream and you, you are real for me. I can't believe I have been so blind. I want to make up to you Uryuu so please stay," she pleaded a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't think I could ever leave you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled at him mischievously. "Good because other than the fact that I'm in love with you, I also want to tell you that you absolutely make me so horny. If you're not tired yet there are so many positions I would want to try Uryuu," she said excitedly.

"We have all the time in the world," was the only thing Uryuu said before he started moaning with pleasure. Inoue actually went down and started sucking his cock which went all perky as soon as the girl touched it.

It was definitely the start of very busy nights and probably days in Uryuu and Inoue's lives.

* * *

note: I don't know what got into me but I want to know what you guys think?

* * *


	3. Strawberry sweet

**Strawberry Sweet**

* * *

Rukia went shopping with her friend Inoue as she usually did. She noticed how her friend started filling her cart with different fruit assortments. 

"Are you making a salad?" Rukia asked curiously.

"No I just love to eat fruits they keep you healthy and well it's for Uryuu too. He said he liked it when I tasted sweet. He particularly liked it when I tested like grapes. He said it was like drinking wine from me. It makes sex so much better. You should get some too. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun would love it too. I mean you guys are doing it already too right? I mean you're leaving in his apartment alone together like me and my Uryuu and we have sex all the time," Inoue said nonchalantly. Rukia went all red from embarrassment. She looked down hoping none of the people around them recognized her face.

"Here maybe he'll like strawberries. You can eat this today and you can check the results tonight," Inoue exclaimed then giggled.

They finished their grocery shopping and went to their respective apartments. Ichigo and Uryuu actually stayed in the same building since they both went Tokyo University.

Rukia put the groceries in the refrigerator. She thought of what Inoue said and well it wouldn't hurt if she tried. She loved strawberries anyway. She washed the fruits then started eating them with some chocolate whip she cooked up herself. It was an advantage to cook with Yuzu because she became good at it in no time. After a few minutes she was able to finish half of the contents of the container. She went on her usual routine of tidying up the place when she gets back from school. She also went to the university and took up a teaching course. It was her Nii-sama's advice to pursue a career since she was spending most of her time in the living word not to mention the fact that she was inhibiting a special gigai that could mature like a normal human body, it was created the same way as the one Isshin was inhibiting. After a long day of keeping their home in check, she loved the thought that she and Ichigo shared a home, she prepared their dinner then she took a nice hot dip in the tub. Ichigo had keys to the flat so she need not worry about him arriving and having no one to open for him.

Ichigo arrived in the apartment which was rather quiet. He saw that dinner was already set and a half filled container of strawberries were on the table, he called out for Rukia and he heard her response coming from the bathroom. He popped one strawberry in his mouth. He thought that Rukia left them on the table for the purpose of ridiculing him.

Rukia came out of the bath and wrapped her white chappy towel around her petite figure. Ichigo showed up in front of the bathroom door. He placed her in a loving embrace then started kissing her. Her towel dropped on the floor. She was so tempted to get Ichigo's shirt off and just make love to him on the spot but then again she liked teasing him. She could already feel him reacting to her but she wanted to make him wait longer.

"Let's save dessert for later, shall we?" Rukia said as she picked up the towel. She was about to wrap it around her self when she all of a sudden discarded the damp piece. "On second thought let's just eat I'm hungry." Ichigo didn't even bother to protest.

"You'll be the death of me Rukia," he commented but admired how she looked as he watched her behind. She was basically walking around the dining area with nothing on. Ichigo ran up the front door of the apartment to make sure it was locked. He can't afford to have any surprise visit from his friends or worse his father. He had been teased about them playing house. He brushed the thought aside as he sat on the table. Rukia was sitting across from him, her pale smooth skin and her pink perky nipples showed invitingly right in front of him. He wondered whether Rukia was psychic for making one of his fantasies come true.

After they finished eating stir fried beef in teriyaki sauce topped on steamy rice. Rukia stood up and went to the bathroom first and brushed her teeth then headed to the bedroom. Ichigo understood and went his way to clear the table and wash the dishes. He took a quick shower and did his normal rituals before going to bed. He did that all in 10 minutes flat. He dried himself with a towel before he completely discarded it then went in their bedroom. He saw Rukia waiting on their bed still deliciously naked reading one of her fashion magazines.

He went to the bed and crawled up to her. Rukia threw the magazine away and started kissing Ichigo. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It wasn't their first time having sex but every time they made love they learned something new about the other and it was great. Rukia suddenly pushed him away.

"I told you that you'll have dessert, right," she said seductively. She sat up leaning on the bed's head board. She then spread her legs apart much to Ichigo's delight. He marveled at how pink and silky her folds looked. Ichigo kissed her passionately on the lips then trailed kisses down her neck, then her abdomen and ultimately on her sweet mound. Rukia was having the time of her life. Ichigo definitely knew how to make a woman happy. Ichigo knew how to use his hand expertly and his tongue was another amazing part of his body. Rukia knew she was hitting her climax. She was moaning and saying Ichigo's name repeatedly urging him to lick her and tongue fuck her more. Soon her essence poured out and Ichigo drank her sweetness.

"You taste so good. I think you should eat more of those strawberries," He commented, as he looked up at her. He could see the satisfaction on her face and he was so pleased. He was using all of his self control.

"You can request for your favorite fruit if you like," Rukia said. She could feel Ichigo's hardness on her thigh. She took his dick in her hand then she looked at Ichigo mischievously. She started sucking him. She took him whole in her mouth. His whole length would go down her throat. It was Ichigo's turn to moan in ecstasy. She bobbed her head expertly and rubbed the base of his manhood with fervor. Ichigo could not control himself and came and Rukia ate what she could while some squirted on her humble breast. Ichigo wiped his cum on her breast with his hand which she licked seductively. She sucked on each finger playfully.

Rukia kissed him and they tasted each other's essence in their mouths. Ichigo placed a digit inside her and found that she was once again wet and ready for him. The mere touch of Rukia's hand made his shaft harden. She gave him a hand job as he placed two fingers inside her tight folds thrusting them inside her. Rukia knew that she was coming but wanted him to cum inside her. She straddled him and he placed his hands on her waist. He helped her move on top of him. He felt her tightening around him in every thrust. Before they knew it both of them came. Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's chest. He was still inside her. At that very moment they were one and they both felt complete in their union.

"I love you," Ichigo murmured on the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said as she traced circles on his chest.

He squeezed her bum and she just stared at him mischievously. It was definitely going to be a very long night.

* * *

Note: Ahehehe this is my third lemony fic so what do you guys think? I'll probably feature Renji and Tatsuki next time. Writing smut is kind of addicting don't you think? 


	4. LAST MINUTE DECISIONS

**LAST MINUTE DECISIONS**

SUMMARY: He was saving her one minute then making love to her the next… featuring RENxTAT

I do not own bleach.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did you get in the way!" screamed a very annoyed Tatsuki. 

"Oy are you trying to kill yourself? And why the fuck can you see me anyway?" Renji retorted as he slashed on the hollow that almost devoured Ichigo's school mate.

Tatsuki noticed that the guy looked familiar, the violent red hair and the tattoos all looked familiar. His clothes though resembled the things Ichigo and Kuchiki-san wore when she once saw them running off away from class.

"You're like Ichigo and Kuchiki-san, aren't you?" she asked him. She walked towards him. He just killed one of those masked monsters that she had just fought. She was rather fortunate, although she would not openly admit it because if he hadn't come she would have already been dead. She winced at the pain she felt shot from her right leg. She almost fell when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms that caught her.

"Baka you're just like Ichigo, careless and always going head first when you sense danger," Renji said as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. She wasn't light as she looked. She was probably just a little taller than Rukia but she surely didn't seem like her. His best friend looked like a fragile porcelain doll but this one seemed like she could break you with just her stare.

"Put me down you big buffoon," she yelled at him as she tried to strangle from his grip.

"Hey shut up you're hurt, tell me where you live and I'll bring you back to your house. I'll heal your wounds and I'll be off," Renji answered her nonchalantly. "Ichigo and Rukia would have my head if I let anything happen to their friend while I'm stationed here while they're away."

Tatsuki just kept her mouth shut. Was this guy a doctor? How would he be able to fix her injuries and he's stationed here in place of Ichigo and Rukia. A lot of thoughts went through her mind.

"Are you a cop or something or some weird spy? Is Ichigo and Rukia the same?" she asked. She didn't realize that she actually clung on to the guy's neck as he moved really fast from one rooftop to the other. She pointed to her apartment the left of door on the third floor. They got in the balcony where she opened her room window. It was fortunate that her parents were in a vacation in Hawaii other wise she would not be able to explain why a brooding man was in her room carrying her in. Not to mention the fact that he completely ignored her question.

She was unceremoniously dropped on the bed. "Do you have any strong liquor? I'll try my best to fix your leg but this would hurt so maybe liquor would help," he gruffly asked her.

"My dad has a collection of whiskey in our dinning area. It's just down the hall to your left," she instructed.

Renji went out of the room and got the bottle of whiskey. He actually got a couple of bottles and even got good old sake that he spotted behind the expensive wine bottles. He went back to Tatsuki's room. To him it looked manlier than Ichigo's. There were posters of fighters from boxing to Karate. Trophies were also displayed in one shelf. This girl could probably kick ass. He looked at the girl who was sprawled on the bed. She was in plain shorts that were kind of skimpy in his opinion. It must be her PE uniform because it matched her shirt that had the Karakura high logo.

"You never answered my question and stop staring at my legs you pervert," she hissed.

"I wasn't. I'm just inspecting your injuries," he retorted. But he couldn't hide the blush that was creeping on his face. It was fortunate that only a lamp shade was on. He pushed the bottle of whiskey to her. "Drink up, this would really hurt."

She took the bottle and reluctantly drank the contents. Of course she had drunk liquor before but never any hard drinks. She felt the guy touch her injured leg and she winced. He was right it was going to hurt a lot.

"I didn't get your name," she asked, she was getting a bit drowsy as she took another swag whiskey.

"Abarai Renji" he replied. He was trying to straighten her leg. It was in a weird angle she was probably too pumped up with adrenalin that she couldn't feel the pain. He twisted her leg to how it should be and she shrieked in pain. "I'm sorry I had to do that to fix it."

"Oh fuck. That hurts you asshole," she cursed at him but the whiskey was taking effect. She actually looked hot in her school uniform. He was embarrassed, he thought of how pathetic he was for having such unlikely ideas about his friends' classmate. He used healing kidou while looking at her pained expression.

It was taking a while. He was getting too strained. He hadn't done any healing kidou in a while. It would have been a lot easier if Inoue were around or maybe one of those 4th squad shinigamis. He drank some sake from a bottle. Then continued with what he was doing.

The girl's creamy legs just got his attention.

"Hey, do you like what you're seeing?" Tatsuki's slurl voice caught his attention. "I was asking you a question Renji. I think it's only polite to answer," she said groggily.

He smirked so the girl could not hold her liquor. This girl had no idea what she was doing. Was she trying to challenge him?

"My name is Arisawa Tatsuki. I'm Ichigo's close friend when we were younger. I used to beat the shit out of him all the time," she recounted.

Renji almost laughed. 'So she really is tough. And Rukia wasn't the only one who got to dish Ichigo into a pile. Her leg is almost okay,' he thought.

"I feel weird. It's so hot," Tatsuki grunted and before Renji could do anything Tatsuki took her school shirt off revealing her half naked body. She was definitely a sight. Thank goodness she had a bra on. It was the sporty kind but it was filled up in the right places.

Renji had to swallow hard. He thought of taking the bottle of whiskey from her which he didn't realize to be almost empty. He took it from her anyway which she violently protested on. Trying to take the bottle from his hand, Tatsuki in her drunken state was still able to sit up and lunge forward to get the bottle. She toppled over Renji who was surprised. Tatsuki ended up straddling him.

The bottle soon became a forgotten item. The girl looked like a predator ready to eat its prey. Renji froze on his position. The girl started to pull on the sash around his waist that held his hakama.

"Traditional clothes looks so sexy but I bet you look better without them," she said seductively. Tatsuki didn't actually know what was happening but the tattooed guy who saved her just looked a bit more interesting and his broad shoulders and his chiseled chest and abs just made her so hot. She had no idea what being horny felt but there was always a first time.

"Hey Arisawa-san you're drunk," Renji snapped back to reality. The girl was basically groping him, feeling his chest and arms. It felt good but it felt like he was taking advantage of a girl who didn't know what she was doing. He was about to stand up when the said girl captured his lips with hers.

Tatsuki couldn't believe herself. She thought of how he looked so cute when he's confused and when her blurry gaze went to those lips she knew that she had to taste them. She licked his lower lip and demanded entrance. Soon she was exploring his mouth and she enjoyed the fact that man was kissing her back. His hand found its way on the small of her back. Her hands got tangled in a mess of red hair that felt so soft. She grinned. "I like your hair and you taste sweet like sake too," she murmured in between kisses. He started kissing her neck and touching her breast but she still had her bra on. "Take my bra off," she commanded him.

Renji knew that this was all wrong. But the girl started it and she was beautiful and intoxicating. She kissed him as if she knew how to, all her life. She was pretty demanding and that made him want her more. She bit him a few times on the neck and so he did the same leaving a few love marks on each other as they did. So he did as he was told. He threw her sports bra away and it revealed her nice pert breast. Her body was well toned and her breast may not compare to Matsumoto's but she was still pretty much well endowed. He stared at her hungrily.

"Don't just stare at them," she demanded and grabbed one of his hand and placed it on her breast.

It felt wonderful under his touch. Renji was having a hard time controlling himself. He felt his growing erection and his clothes were just torturing him.

"Touch me Renji. I've never felt this good in my life," she said as she started kissing him again. "I want you," she said. The girl moved away from him then stood up slightly limping.

Renji looked at her. He was worried that she would strain herself so he stood up and tried to help her. She pushed him away and ordered him to take of his clothes. He daringly followed for some reason and was taken a back when the girl slid her school shorts off revealing her blue panties. "You like what you see?" she said seductively. She tugged on her last piece of garment and pulled it off. She pushed him down on the bed with force.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. He definitely wanted her. He didn't know so much about her but she seemed like a good person. She was after all a friend of Ichigo and his other nakama. He somehow felt guilty. He was definitely taking advantage of her by not stopping her from completely seducing him but he somehow felt like he deserved it. He deserved the attention and the intimacy that she was giving him. She lowered herself to him. Her crotch almost touching his hard shaft, she kissed him again. Renji loved the feel of her and it almost drove him to the edge.

"Is this your first time?" he somehow realized that he had to know. His hunch was right and it was confirmed by her firm nod. He knew that he would have to take over. Her leg may still hurt but what would hurt her even more would be when he takes her virginity. He would have to make it less painful for her; furthermore he wanted to please her. "I think it's time for me to return the favor," he muttered with a mischievous grin, and then Tatsuki found herself lying on her back. Renji trailed kissed on her neck then on her chest leaving a couple of marks along the way. It felt wonderful. His hot mouth sucked on her nipple and played with the other. She moaned in pleasure arching her back as if wanting more contact. His kisses started trailing down further until she felt his hot breath on her mound. She was wet. It was an unfamiliar feeling but it was wonderful. She felt Renji's velvety tongue lick her mound. He spread her legs wide and as soon as his tongue touched the tip of her node she grab a hold on his hair. He blew at her wet entrance. He knew that she was wet but he had to make sure that she would really be ready for him and that he would please her more than hurt her. He started to lick the lips of her entrance. She tasted sweet. Parting black curls of hair he placed a digit inside her hot core. He then started licking and playing with her node. He slid another finger in. he could feel her virgin juices coating his two fingers. Tatsuki couldn't handle the torturous pleasure she was experiencing. She had to grab on her sheets. "Oh Renji!" she hissed. The red head was licking her and slightly biting her and his fingers were driving her insane. Her moans was just getting him more excited but he knew that he had to hold himself to make it good for her.

"Renji please fuck me. I want you inside me please," she begged and soon Renji went up to look at her, his hands still expertly moving in and out of her hot core. He saw a pleading look on her face. Somehow she didn't look drunk at all. If any, she looked awake and aware of all the things that they have been doing.

"I want you," he said then kissed her lips. He pulled his hands away and he slowly lowered himself inside her. She was tight but warm and wet. He looked at her face for a confirmation that he could continue his venture and her eyes was still pleading for him to continue. Renji trusted deeper and he saw the look in her face. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No do it. If you stop now I swear I'll personally make sure that you would never be able to have sex with anyone ever again," she hissed and grabbed his ass as if pulling him deeper inside her. And in Renji's opinion she's damn sexy when she demanded something from him.

He smirked, "your wish is my command." He started thrusting again gently at first but with her prodding he moved faster and harder. She was a brave girl and she fought tears from spilling from her beautiful eyes. He kissed her and watched as her expression changed as soon as he moved inside her and made love to her. Soon she was able to mimic the motion and they were moving as one. He had never felt anything like it. He had been with other Shinigami women before but this was totally different from the rest. And after another long hard thrust inside her she clung to him and whispered his name. He felt her muscles tighten around his shaft and he knew that she had climaxed and that made him come a few moments later. He basked in the wave of pleasure that stormed inside him. He felt his own release inside her. He didn't use kidou for protection and he wasn't even sure if a human and a Shinigami can actually create a life.

He looked at her and found a contented smile on her face. She kissed his nose and looked into his eyes. She touched his tattooed brows, "You're beautiful," she muttered and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He collapsed on her side. He wondered whether she was already aware of what they were doing or was she only acting that way because she had too much alcohol. He was worried but he was also happy. He then felt her warm presence next to him; she draped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest and her formerly injured leg on top of his. Renji placed the sleeping Tatsuki in a protective embrace and covered them with her blanket. He buried his face in her short locks. Her scent lulled him to sleep. He hoped that Ichigo and Rukia would stay in Soul Society a bit longer.

Tatsuki woke up from the best sleep she ever had in days and she had the strangest dream ever but she honestly enjoyed it for some reason. She even hoped that maybe it could actually be real. She hit her head with her palm and tried to shake the thought away. She grabbed a hand full of her blanket around her and extracted herself from the warm welcoming feeling of the man in her bed.

Tatsuki blinked. She looked at herself. She was naked and an equally naked man was sleeping on her bed. 'Did I just sleep with him?' she racked her brain for answers. She was being chased by a monster then he came and saved me. The memories of that night flashed in her head. She started it. She basically made a pass on the guy. She threw herself at him. Even initiated the whole thing, she demanded to be touched. She wanted him to make love to her and this is all her fault. The clothes on the floor were definitely evidence of their activities. 'If he's like Rukia and Ichigo then how was he able to have sex with me,' she asked herself. She started hitting her head with frustration again. She sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping occupant. She was also curious so she touched the sleeping man's face. 'He didn't look so bad in fact he's handsome and his body looks awesome too,' she wanted to scold herself for such thoughts. 'He feels solid,' she thought but her hands trailed further down his chest.

"Good morning," Renji greeted the short haired girl who was staring at him, one hand clutching the blanket around her as if her life depended on it while her other hand was absent mindedly roaming his chest. Renji sat up and leaned close to her and whispered to her ear, " Don't try to start something with me that you might not want to finish."

Tatsuki was definitely shocked. Her heart rate was probably double its normal. She was blushing furiously. Where did all her years in karate training gone to? She should be kicking this guy's ass for complying with whatever it was she asked him to do to her. 'You enjoyed it so stop being a prick,' she huffed in frustration. She only got what she wanted.

Renji smirked and stood up from the bed. He walked around her room naked as he picked up his Shinigami uniform. The girl's gaze followed him around.

Tatsuki noticed red marks on the guy's neck which she must have inflicted and nail marks on his firm buttocks. Did she really grab him that hard? She stood up from the bed and she realized that definitely something happened because she felt a slight pain in her nether region and a blotch of blood on her sheets was also evidence of her surrendering her innocence to the tattooed redhead. She realized that she had given herself to a complete stranger. She was definitely going to faint. Someone however caught her and she was held by a pair of strong arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I mean it wouldn't hurt that much next time," he whispered to her. He almost sounded caring. She should be upset he took advantage of her. He must have made her drunk in purpose. And did he just say it wouldn't hurt next time.

'Sure he did that. You're too irresistible after all,' her own conscience mocked her.

"I'll leave you here to get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast before I head back to Urahara's," he said as he gently placed her on the bed.

"Uhmm thanks," was the only thing she could say.

"No problem. I'll check on your leg later if you don't mind me coming here tonight," he asked somewhat reluctantly.

Tatsuki couldn't believe her ears the man offered to make her breakfast and was he actually blushing. She wasn't exactly the type of girl that made guys blush. The whole ordeal felt surreal to her but it also made her feel elated.

The red head turned to get out of the room. He did promise her breakfast. He was disappointed that she didn't reply to his question about him checking on her later.

"Uhmm Renji," he heard her voice. She sounded a bit hesitant. He looked back at her. She was sitting on her bed, still with her blanket around her. Looking at her that way with the sunlit room she was beautiful. He wondered if she ever realized how stunning she really was. "What time will you be coming tonight?"

Renji smiled maybe it wasn't a mistake because for him it's the best decision he had ever made and hopefully she realized the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:**okay as promised RENxTAT… So what do you guys think? I kinda like this one… I know Tatsuki would beat up any guy who tries to touch her but it's always different if it's **'THE GUY'**… please tell me what you think and maybe you can give me an idea as to which pair to feature next. i'm thinking of Shuuhei X Isane , Urahara x Yuruiochi, another ichiruki or mutliple pairings ... you guys pick. even with Arrancars maybe. just nothing anti ichiruki, orixuryu or renxtat... that's my only rule... have fun reading and drop a line or two if you please... will try to fix typos when I wake up later.

* * *


End file.
